


Fall For You

by PartTimeWizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blyla, Character Study, F/M, It's really sad guys, Pining, You've been warned, here comes the pain train, moments before disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartTimeWizard/pseuds/PartTimeWizard
Summary: On a steady march following his general, Commander Bly has some time to reflect on their relationship.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Fall For You

It was Bly’s duty to keep his general safe. That was his training. But training didn’t cover everything.

In front of him, her lekku swayed back and forth. Pale sunlight streamed through the vegetation around them and left a dappled pattern over her body. Aayla looked over her shoulder. She caught his eyes with silent intent to check that their mission was going according to plan. His stomach knotted painfully. She was so focused, never failing to accomplish her mission to the best of her ability. 

General Secura never wavered from her duty, so then why did he? 

Bly nodded. All was well. She continued down the trail.

No attachments. 

The phrase rolled around endlessly inside his skull. The Jedi weren’t allowed to form attachments, she had told him. To prevent pain. To prevent distraction. To prevent them from failing their duty. 

They kept the peace. They fought against what they called the ‘dark side of the force’. And if that was jeopardized, they could fall. Fall into the darkness that they so feared. 

He curled his hand into a fist. It was his duty to keep her safe, to keep her from falling like the monsters they hunt down. 

Deja vu hit him like a speeder truck. He shuddered. He’d never hunt her down. 

The whispers in the night were just dreams. 

He’d protect her from the monsters, the darkness. But first, he had to protect her from himself. She was his responsibility. It wasn’t a mission he could fail. 

But her eyes. Her narrow features, soft in the evening light. Her voice. The way she carried herself. 

He drowned out the warmth in his chest with fear. It could never happen. If he loved her as much as he feared, then it was his duty to keep her from falling. 

No attachments. 

He repeated the mantras hammered into him since he was a cadet. 

First, follow orders. Second, protect your general. Third, look after your men. 

First. Follow orders. 

She wouldn't fall if he did his duty. 


End file.
